


Hypnotic

by Emi_Fraise



Category: Touhou Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, OTP Feels, Prose Poem, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_Fraise/pseuds/Emi_Fraise
Summary: Her grey eyes seek through his own, as his red eyes reflect his inhumanity.Should she be convinced of his promises?A Quick Prose Drabble. Rated for Mature Audiences due to some sensuality.





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I’m Emilia Fraise! Nice to meet you all, this is my first time posting in AO3 and posting some written work in a long time. I’ve done some writing back then, but now I want to get back into it. I’ve been motivated to continue to write more fanfiction on this couple after a few wonderful comments I received in the past. So I will start with this, this is a quick drabble in a form of a poem/prose/drabble…ish…. I’ll try though. I hope you guys enjoy what I have here. I’m going to try not to be too cheesy here. I’m not a fan of extra cheese on my fics. 
> 
> Please don’t feel afraid to leave a suggestion or critic, I’m a novice and it will help so much if I get some help from you guys.  
> One last thing as well, Please don’t bash my ship. I ship them like FedEx. I tried not to make the drabble too cheesy because I don’t like too much cheese in my fics if I’m not feeling it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anways, enjoy!

 

 

She turns to him as she looks into his eyes for honesty.

 

He, a dangerous man, turns his head below her, while he mischievously smirks.

 

She wonders if he is truthful to her, while he wonders if she will give in to him.

 

Her beauty entrances him; her feminine pear-shaped curves, her silky textured skin reflects its softness and her braided silver hair shine from the ray of moonlight, which shines from outside of his mansion.

 

His dark masculinity, his roughened muscular figure, his smooth skin, and his radiant golden hair distract her mind from her thoughts.

 

Her grey eyes seek through his own, as his red eyes reflect his inhumanity.

 

Should she be convinced of his promises?

Or should she turn back to her loved ones and leave him?

 

He steps closer to her. He brings his hand to cup her face.

 

He caresses her cheek and her neck.

 

She shivers from his touch, He continues to tenderly caresses her as he gently uses his sharpened claws all the way to her chin.

 

He watches her shiver. Her lips tremble and his dangerous desire heightens.

 

She wonders if he is truthful to her, while he continues to wonder if she will give in to him.

 

She shares the same power as he does, she can control time and space as he can.

 

Time is running out for her, and she must decide.

 

She notices that her time is running short, she pauses it.

 

Time has been paused for them, and everything around them has stopped.

 

The Maid takes the opportunity to decide her fate,

 

Her grey eyes continue to look into his shining red eyes as she trembles.

 

The Desert Vampire of Time Manipulation is frozen in her time freeze,

 

But He can still see her hidden desire,

 

He can see Her desire to do this forbidden dance,

 

The Perfect and Elegant Maid continues to tremble in his presence,

 

It is becoming _useless_ to break away from her feelings.

 

Her time freeze is done,

 

What will she do?

 

What will she decide?

 

The Time Stopping Vampire is Hypnotic,

 

His eyes begin to brighten more than before, his dangerous desire continues to heighten,

 

She carefully brings her hands to hold his face as she further looks into his eyes,

 

Falling into his spell,

 

As she becomes hypnotized by his sensuality,

 

She closes her grey eyes, her silver eyelashes closing with them as she seeks further in his eyes,

 

Yes, at last she has fallen,

 

Her lips slowly open as she inhales and exhales in her trance,

  
The Hypnotized Maid brings herself closely in front of The Vampiric Chronos, a few centimeters away from their bodies,

 

He becomes pleased with her desire,

 

She begins to lean against his body, and he brings her lips against his.

 

He continues to taste her silvery sweetness, as he presses his impeccable body against hers,

 

They soon find themselves in his bed, The Maid beneath his body

Feeling her shapely figure against his as they continue to kiss,

And feeling his toughened chest against hers as she continues to fall into his seduction,

 

He grins with his white sharp fangs,

 

As She looks into his eyes one last time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was pretty much random and a last minute idea, so I'll make sure to do better!I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS QUALIFIES TO BE A POEM OR A PROSE. Please don’t murder me if I turn out to be wrong lol. Songs usually are what inspire me to like Hypnotic by Zella Day and Not Human by ionnalee are some of my inspirations for this Prose/Poem thing-a-majig. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own JJBA and Touhou.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll continue to post more stuff!


End file.
